The Letter
by DarkAngelOfTwilight
Summary: Bella sends a letter to Edward 2 1/2 years after he left. Letter tells about what happened after he left.


All the Cullens were sitting in the living room doing there own thing. Emmett and Rosalie were laying on the love seat hugging each other, Carlisle and Esme were on the lounging chair reading together, Jasper was reading another civil war book while sitting at the end of the couch. Edward was sitting at the piano across the room, just staring at the keys, thinking about Bella and how he did the right thing by leaving. Alice walked in with the mail in her hand, she looks through the letters and gasped, dropping all the letters except for one. Everyone, except for Edward, turned to se what was wrong.

"Edward…" Alice said, in a shocked and sad voice.

Edward looks up at her slowly, Alice slowly walks up to him and hands him the letter. Edward looks at her for a minute, before looking at the letter. He gasps softly, at the way his name was written on the envelope, he hasn't seen writing like this since…Bella. He slowly and carefully, opens the envelope to find more of her writing in a form on a letter to him. He puts the envelope on the piano, and starts to read the letter:

Dear Edward

It has been 2 ½ years since you left me in the woods. I know that you don't love me anymore, that you don't desire me, but I want you to know what happen to me after you left. The first couple of days, I shut down. I wouldn't eat or socialize with anyone, I wouldn't sleep because I would see you leaving me, and repeat the same words over and over again, "I don't love you, I don't want you", soon after I stop talking to the remaining friends I had, they left me to. Just like you did.

But the worst had yet to come. The months that followed were brutal-but of course you left me because you like to see me in pain, so you will love the next bit-after Charlie said I was to go back to live with René, so I could get "help". I blew up, I cried and screamed for so long, the pain that I hid in my heart came out, it felt like I was being ripped apart, I destroyed every thing in my room. But after I calmed down, I shut down completely.

I would get up and go to school and work, then I would come home. I got less sleep then I did before, I ate a lot less then I should, some times wouldn't eat for days. I never spoke unless I was directly spoken to, but even then it would be a short answer. I stop listening to music, and I stop watching T.V, because it would all remind me of you.

But then I found my light, my own personal sun, the one that help get me through the day, his name was Jacob. He put me back together, he showed me that I don't need you to survive and that I am beautiful no matter what you say. Oh, there is one thing that I didn't tell you about Jacob, I found out 2 months after he put me back together, that he is a were-wolf.

About a year after I found out what he was, I fell in love with him. Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened that night with Jacob, made me realize it was time for me to move on to someone that won't hurt me. I guess I have to thank you for leaving me in the woods that day, Jasper for attacking me, and the whole Cullen family for leaving, because when you left I found a happiness I would have never knew.

But I am still pissed at you so I will tell you 2 things, 1 of them Jacob doesn't know, and the other that will piss you off, me and Jacob have been married for 5 months now, and the other thing I want to tell you is, I am pregnant, I when to the doctors today and I'm 7 weeks. Jacob and me are going to be a family and it's all thanks to you.

Sincerely, Bella Black

Edward drops to his knees, dry sobbing. Alice rushes over to him and hugs him.

"Edward, what did it say? Edward, what did she write?" Alice asked franticly trying to find out what was wrong with her brother. Instead of answering, he shoves the letter into her hands. She reads the letter, feeling happy and betrayed at the same time.

"What is going on?" asked Emmett from the love seat, at this point everyone was watching Alice and Edward. Alice takes a deep breath and looks down at Edward, who was still dry sobbing. Alice lifts up the letter and starts to read it aloud to the family.

When Alice finished reading the letter, she looked up to see the socked faces of the family. When the shock passed, they all looked down at Edward-who was curled in a tight ball-with a pitiful look. Edward ignored the stares and just let the pain take him. The pain of knowing that he can't get her back, and never will. Life, meaning, all over…and will never return.

* * *

Please Review, and tell me if you like it.


End file.
